Flames And Rain
by Sleeping Apple
Summary: Kazu finds an injured girl on the streets as he was about to get home. it turns out that some people are after her. i'm not really good at summaries forgive me. oh! And before I forget no flames please! parings KazuXOC. Rated T for swearing
1. The Beginning

Trick 0 The Beginning

The heavy rain fell in sheets, making the teenager wet as she ran around the street desperately avoiding some thing or rather someone.

**Girl's P.O.V**

_Great! There's rain.... more camouflage. _

"we haven't spot her for six hours what should we do boss?" a man contacted the guy with a cell phone. The sound of footsteps are coming closer... faster and faster. I began to feel faint. _Shit!!! not now!!! _I started to run through the bushes through the grass and through the trees.

"see any thing yet?" I stop and and froze _Damn it!!! they are catching up!!! _I changed my direction and ran faster and climbed over a wall I jumped down only to crash into someone.

"Ow!!!" a guy shouted in pain. Apparently the guy isn't in the organization I am running from

"so-sorry... I didn't mean to- ugh" I coughed up blood

"hey girl you alright??" the man spoke I looked at him

"look you better go away before people start killing you because of me" I say I coughed again. The footsteps a came closer

"run... quick... leave me alone" I say to the mysterious man

_Shit!!! I thought they weren't here_ I was about to stand up but I staggered. My eyesight blurred. _Damn!!!! I guess I'll have to start all over again from scratch!!! _I thought. The ground rushed up to meet me.


	2. Weird Name, Weird Situation

Disclaimer: Don't own. don't sue. no money.

A/N: after reading some fan fictions I got this idea that just can't get out of my head... so just bear with me I'm having the writer's block on the other two stories. hehe

Flames and Rain 1: Weird Name

I woke up in a plain white room... _wait!!! A white room?!?! Shit!!!! Now I'm stuck in the science department again!!! after all of the effort to escape. _I tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand

"you finally woke up."the voice says I looked at the direction of the voice. And saw a guy about my age with a beanie and blonde hair. "so... you alright? You are covered with blood and all" he said holding a wet towel full of red stains on it.

"where am I? I remember that I-" I stopped and coughed out blood.

"hey! You alright?" said the guy concerned.

"yeah. It will mend. Don't worry I had met worse." I say reassuring him

"Worse?"

"anyways where am I?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"well... you are in my room" he said. I shot up and staggered

"h-hey!" said the guy "you should get some rest" he stood up. He was a head taller than me.

"thanks for your hospitality" I say trying to be polite "but-" I coughed out more blood

"i told you not to move that much." he sighed.

"at least I should take a shower. Or something" I say. looking at my clothes a baggy black shirt and black baggy pants caked with mud and blood. My baseball cap is still on my head although it's also stained with my blood.

"yeah you look horrible" he agreed "go take a shower boy."

_Boy?_

_Whatever at least I get to have a nice hot shower_

"thanks"I say and got out of his bed. I noticed that my shoes and my backpack are gone. "Ano... About my stuff." I ask but is interrupted by the guy

"Don't worry it's here." the guy says pointing at a corner of the room "by the way my name's Kazu"

"... nice to meet you?" it sounds like a question, since I never met another human being other than the scientists in the science department... if you call them humans that is.

"your name?" he asks

"Code Number:97461" I say. He stares at me like I'm From mars or some other planet.

"seriously?" he asks

"yep" I say and headed down stairs. Closing the door leaving a shocked Kazu inside.


	3. Yuki onna!

Disclaimer : don't own Air Gear don't sue no money so don't sue

Kazu's P.O.V.

_What a strange guy... I never heard of someone named 92346- something_. I sat on the bed and sighed.

Oh! yeah! I forgot to give him clothes. I thought I rummaged my closet. Since he's a boy he should fit in my clothes although he looks girly with his wide ocean blue eyes. I sighed again... well I might as well take a bath and all. I walked down the stairs and headed to the bathroom wondering why the boy came covered with blood at night. I took of my shirt and tossed it in the basket. I saw black bandages _Hmm... I never saw that before_ I opened the bathroom door to ask the boy "hey is this your-" I paused and my jaw dropped. Because the boy that stood before me is actually a girl she has a perfect hour glass body and at least a D-cup though her silver hair covered her body mostly. It was a second later that things got worse, and I'm the only one to witness it. When she noticed me she emitted a very cold murderous aura and the water around her froze into deadly lethal pointy ice crystals. The air suddenly got colder.

"sorry" I quickly slam the door. Remembering to set the fresh clothes down onto the floor and ran back up feeling lucky that I not believing what I saw. _That ice is it CG? It's seems too real. Is she a Yuki-onna __1__? but that would be too ridiculous they don't exists they're only myths am I right? But I clearly saw her creating the ice!_

My thoughts raced until I heard the door open. The Yuki onna-girl came in wearing my clothes I blushed the second time of the day,she is wearing a tank top that showed some cleavage and the baggy shorts I gave her .

"look... I'm sorry" I was stopped by her

"I hate to do this to you people" the girl says "if you call the government or the science department or any thing like that..." her nails become long claws "well you get the picture" the girl frowned.

"okay... I won't in return please tell me how this happened" I tried to strike up a deal

"yeah I guess that's only fair... after all you helped me get away from them" she says "yeah I guess I'll tell you". And she began the story...

***

1Yuki onna- literal translation; ice woman or snow woman.Yuki-onna appears on snowy nights as a tall, beautiful woman with long hair. Her inhumanly pale or even transparent skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape

A/N: sorry about the very late posting... I always write my ideas in a note pad but it's been missing for a while. I'm such an epic failure on a describing boy's P.O.V T^T


	4. Stories from the strange snow girl

A/N: I guess you want to go on with the story so here's disclaimer and after this I'll shut up and get on with the story: don't own don't sue no money.

"I guess you should blame the science department who started it all" the girl says "or maybe you should blame the investor of the project. But anyways there is a long chain of people involved in this stuff. And one day the the investor decided that they should research more about genetics and improve the human body. And then... I don't know what made them do it but they started to experiment on different things including their own race." she says

"that's horrible" I say "but I still don't get how you are in-"

"oh come on!! I was getting to that part so shut up do you want to hear the reason behind this or not??" the girl impatiently demanded

"ok...ok chill" I say

"so you ask why I am involved in this? Well firstly I was a nobody, an orphan abandoned in the slums, and they wouldn't notice if the nobody starts disappearing right?" the girl laughed darkly. "so they started taking children for their pointless experiments. They used my friends as test subjects they inserted something to their veins. I heard them scream in pain... it's …hard to watch and I'm scared. I remember the vivid memories of my friends crying. I remember some of my friends going insane because of it. Some died because of rejection of the genes. Finally after a year of experimenting on genetics it's finally my turn to be tested on. After a bright electric blue liquid has been ejected into my blood I began to feel pain for days... it hurt a lot..."she said bluntly "but I was one of the lucky ones, I survived... we are unfortunate in a way. Even though we survived we were experimented on again and again. It's a total hell there. And yet ironically the purpose of this is to improve the human's body" she grimaced in disgust "those crazy scientists don't even care about us. We slept in an iron cage with infrared lasers at the entrance of every room.

The week I and some of the department's 'test subjects' including my friends escaped. By then five of the test subjects out of a hundred are the only ones survived. I was discovered by one of the guards and escaped into what it looks like a park... climbed over a wall landed on you accidentally and blacked out." she says

" I see..." I say not really believing this petite girl with everything that screams breakable / Fragile rather I couldn't imagine someone who could pull through all of this. She must have it hard.

"ah-choo!!" the girl sneezed I looked at her in my white tank top. _Geez stupid Kazu! What the hell are you thinking giving her such skimpy clothes in such a cold abnormal weather!!_ and tossed her my sweater leaving me with a t-shirt

"eto...what's this for???" she tilted her head innocently making me blush more

" it won't do you good if you catch a cold wear it." I say turning away from her pretending to be occupied with something. _C-cute_

"thank you... but what will you wear???" she asks concerned "don't worry... I have my ways of keeping myself warm"

_nice... a beautiful girl randomly pops up at my house and tries to kill me and now she's concerned about me _I thought "no it's okay wear it I don't feel that cold" I said pretending to sort my books... mostly comics and unread textbooks.

"okay then it's your head" she said and slipped on my sweater. I pretended to sort through the books again."by the way are you sure that the only name you have is a serial number?" I asked

"you can always rename me" she shrugged "I honestly don't know if I have another name or not I blocked out the most of my memories there... I had forgotten my name … my father's my brother's my mom's they all died away along with some other memories the only things I remembered are that they all died in a car crash"

" I'm sorry"

" it's alright."

"oh umm... let me think..." what should I name this girl? I mean I should give her a good name to suit her right?

"something simple would do"

"how about Yuki?"

"okay that's fine I guess"the girl I named Yuki says "well thanks for your hospitality but I have to go now - *yawn*"

"oh... it's late now... you'd better go and sleep" I say feeling sleepy myself

"b-but..." she mumbled

"I'll take the floor and you take the bed" I say

"but..."

"I insist"

"okay... then" she says climbing on to the bed. I got a spare mattress and a blanket. As soon as my head hits the pillow darkness consumed me.

A/N:... Epic failure.....

anyways … comments please??


	5. A New Student

**Disclaimer: don't own don't sue no money and no flames please!**

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

I woke up in a unfamiliar place my arms around a boy about my age, Kazu I blinked trying of grasp the situation... _what the hell!!! what the hell am I doing!!! why am I sleeping with him anyways!!! I'm supposed to sleep on the bed dammit!!! speaking about beds... why am I here on the floor? More over why is this guy, someone I didn't even really know hugging me back?_

"um... what to in this situation?" I blushed and start to push Kazu without waking him up but no avail he held me tighter. "um... Kazu-san wake up!!!" I half said half whispered. He stirred in his sleep. " hey!" I whispered poking his cheek

"urgh! No tests... may fail...ugh!" he mumbled.

_okay then I guess since he is having bad dreams I'll use my secret technique_ and then tickled him "yo wake up!!"

"hahaha!!!" he laughed and opened his eyes

"good. You're awake. Now can you get your hands off my waist??" I say

"oh... sorry" he let go of me blushing madly

_**...you know he's pretty cute this way**_ a voice in my head admitted

_shut up!! begone Satan!!! I can't start thinking about my land lord like that!!! _I say

_**land lord?? you decided to live with him... now that's soo wrong **_the voice says

_well... yeah I meant to say friend... but somehow... _I say

_**yeah yeah whatever...**_the voice interrupted me

_by the way who are you??_ I ask

_**another you... in other words a copy of you made of your figment of imagination**_

_wow... I must really be bored huh? _I say sarcastically

"uh... Yuki?" Kazu interrupted my thoughts

"eh? Huh??" I ask snapping into reality

"did you hear my last question?"

"uh... what was the question again?" I ask puzzled

"are these shoes yours?" He pointed to the black boots with wheels "are you starting AT?"

"not really I was planning to sell them" I say "...stole them to sell for food... but somehow... I got attached with this pair especially" I admitted "what's AT?" I ask

"you mean you never heard of it?"

"I heard mentions of it but I don't know what they actually are"

"well they stand for Air Treks. This is an example" Kazu says pointing to the plain black boots "they are based on roller blades but they actually used a motor instead of man power."

"sounds interesting" I say "it's so amazing that I used them without a manual to get out of tight situations" I say

"wait... you used these?? without a manual?" Kazu's eyes widened

"yeah... why?"

"wow unbelievable there is actually someone who actually used it without knowing what it is"

"i guess I still suck" I say

"well this I got to see" Kazu says in interest "well I better get to school"

"what about me?"I ask"I'm bored"

"you can come too" he says opening his closet and tossing me a uniform "do you mind a boy's uniform?"

"no I don't skirts are too revealing for my taste" I say "if the wind blows the wrong direction you will probably see ..." I say

"r-right" he says "I'll leave you alone to change here. When you're done come down okay?"

"sure" I say as he closes the door to give me my privacy

***

"so about the ATs " I say while tie my boot laces, or rather my ATs "what do people do with them?"

"... there are some who form a team and battle some have fun with it." he says

I stood up, the black boots reached above my knee a few centimeters and the pants Kazu lent me covered them well enough make them seem like black leather shoes if not the fact that they have two white wheels on each shoe.

"well let's see how you are with ATs" Kazu says while he opens the gates. He also wore his ATs carrying his shoes in another bag.

"okay..." I say and applied pressure to the ATs I sped instantly. I followed Kazu towards a slope. I jumped and landed on the rail. I slid down the rail creating sparks behind me leaving small ice crystals behind me. I jumped again as I came near the end of the rail and did a 90 degree turn. I faced him to see a shocked expression it looked funny but I tried not to laugh

"what???" I ask

"how did you do that???" he says enviously "i tried to learn it but I fell so many times"

"I didn't learn it on purpose" I say "I learned that technique while I was escaping those creeps... about the ice it just happens every time I ride the ATs and the mood I'm in"

"oh... I see"

"anyways all you really need is a good sense of balance and concentration" I say

"interesting What else can you do?"

"watch this!" I say and jumped again. This time I landed on the side of the wall and went up the wall and sat on the ledge" I can Wall ride" I said

"... do you know how to get down?"

"yeah" I say and jumped down from the wall. I froze looking at the guy behind Kazu _it couldn't be..._

"Onee-san!!!" I shouted and ran to hug my brother.

"huh??? onee-san???" Kazu says not believing what I said

"eh? Who are you?" my brother says... apparently someone who looks like my brother I looked at him closer. Instead of the same blue eyes I and and my brother have, he has brown eyes

"oops sorry..." I said "you like someone I know" I dropped my arms and blushed in embarrassment.

"wait! Your brother looks like Ikki?" Kazu asks me Incredulously

"Kazu you know this guy?" the guy...uh.. Ikki asks

"yup I found-" I covered his mouth with my hand

"ehh... my father's is friends with him" I say "so he dropped me off at his house every time he has business trips." I lied smoothly

"oh I see" Ikki says I dropped my hand. "why are you in a boy's uniform?"

"I just moved in our possessions were destroyed in a fire" I said bluntly. "look we are going to be late if we don't hurry" I say

"you're right!!" the girl behind Ikki says "I'm Ringo by the way"

"nice to meet you" I say

"Starting ATs?"

"yup" I say

"Ikki this girl's incredible" Kazu says "started ATs without a manual"

"I still need practicing though"I say _to not show the trails of ice every time I ride _"well... if anyone's not going to school then I'll go alone"

"wait up!" Kazu says

"wanna race?" Ikki asks

"Sounds like a challenge... okay" I say

Kazu ended up being the first and I tied with Ikki

"wow you're fast!" I say to Kazu

"you're not bad either"

with that we headed to school.

I headed to the Teacher's office to tell them I'll be transferring here and ten minutes later I was standing outside the classroom.

"come in!!" Orihara sensei says. I opened the door anxiously. I walked in the classroom receiving stares from everyone. Girls especially (I don't have a bra so I used the bandages and the result is a flat chest) I Basically look like a boy with straight long sliver with a strand of pale blue hair in front of my face

"H-hi my name is Yuki Akikaze" I say the girls gave me "uh... I'm Fifteen. I lived in America for five years I moved to japan because my mother started to feel homesick" I say "so I learned a lot of languages. I finally moved to Japan. I transferred here after my dad went to Africa to do some researching... something about a medicine" I say "my hobbies ...reading?"

"if you have any question please ask me then I'd be happy to answer you guys"

"uh... how many languages do you speak?"a girl asks

"French,English,Japanese... three languages... I think"

"what are your favorite foods??" a girl with red hair asks

"umm... I like sweet things... like cakes, chocolate, candy." I smiled

"what spots do you enjoy?" a boy asks

"um... I am an AT user " at the mention of ATs there are excited murmurs and whispers "umm... is there something wrong about ATs?" I ask. The class went silent.

"so do you have a sibling?" a boy asks

the question gave me a pang in my heart it hurts to think about it

"yes... I have an older brother" I say reluctantly

"how does he look like?" a girl asks... probably fantasizing about my brother.

"he... he looks like Ikki over there... except his eyes... my brother's blue" I say biting my lip _get stronger!!! there isn't time for moping around!!! _

there were excited whispers and staring mostly at me and Ikki.

"where is he?" the girl who asked the last question asks me again

"he died" I smiled sadly "a car crash after our mom died"

" I'm sorry..." the girl says

"... it's okay... I believe he is watching over me in the skies now seeing how I'm doing here" I say meaning every word I said

there was a lot of blushes now... I wonder what set the girls off looking like that?

"a-anyway... nice to meet you guys" I say

"uh... Ahem...Akikaze your seat is next to Kazu"

"oh... okay..." I say walking down the rows to the empty desk I sat down.

"oh and about your ATs you are wearing now please take them off" sensei says

"they are the only shoes I have" I say "I will buy sneakers if I have the money... but if you say so..." I say

"forget about that Akikaze I'll let this slide once." sensei says and started the lecture. I stared out of the window look at the clouds_... so sleepy... I wish I could fly up to one of the clouds and take a nap.... _I felt sleepiness wash over me...

"AKIKAZE!!!!" I opened my eyes and realized I was asleep

"yes sensei?" I ask

"solve this question"

"X=2.84" I say glancing at the board

"yes but I'm not talking about that" sensei says "the headmaster wants to see you personally"

***

**A/n: uh oh... guess what's going to happen? Invisible prizes to the winner!**


	6. the Principal Office and the Cure

Here we get to know more about Yuki's past and the "crazy scientists" Yuki described. I'll try my best to narrate. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter it's mostly because of the block and the massive paper load called homework. I think that should explain why I would be M.I.A for like ….. five months or something ^^; please don't kill me or this story will never be completed ever!

*note SPOILALERT if you haven't read the latest chapter you won't know what the heck's going on*

**start here**

xXFlashBackXx

there is a white room filled with heavy air and dust. There in plain view are hundreds and hundreds of gigantic glass tubes as big as a pillar there are more than five hundred of them. There stood a group of men in white. One of them had a commanding air and seems to be the leader of the research institute. Some of the scientists held crates the others have their hands full with notes and data about their latest experiments. The leader seems to be checking for something in one of those glass tubes.

Looking closer at the glass tubes there are people inside most of them deformed but the one the head scientist was observing is a naked teenage girl with normal features except for her silver hair.

Looking even closer at the surroundings all the human "subjects" have something that resembles oxygen masks only they have more than one tube.

Back to the scientists. The leader paused and stared at the girl.

*Whack!* a clipboard hit the head scientist on his head painfully

"ow! What was that for?" he demanded at his female assistant.

"well? It's obvious" she says looking at him "you are literally molesting her with your filthy eyes you closet pervert"

"wha- why I do not!" the head scientist shouted

"there they go again" one of the scientists says "arguing over number 97461"

"they do this every time?"

"oh! A new comer? Yeah... every single day"

the bickering stopped after a long hour.

"Bring out the equipment I think the surviving G.M.H. (genetically modified humans) hundred are ready" the head scientist says impatiently. there are loud shuffling sounds and the whirrs of Machines and then it suddenly stopped. And then suddenly there are loud *snick* sounds at the bottom of each of the surviving hybrids glass tubes there are circular holes in each of them each of the holes are small enough to hold compact discs.

The assistants opened a crate and took out cases of plastic.

"what are those?" the newcomer asked the senior member of the organization

"brain chargers."

"huh?"

"they are CD's that basically programs the whole entire personalities"

"what are they doing here?"

"isn't it obvious enough? They are used to program the G.M.H.s personality"

"but but...."

"i see... you're new to this whole project right? Do you even know who are you working for?"

"the- the science department" the new comer says uncertainly

"that's just a cover" the scientist says "we serve a clan of assassins that are rumored to be nonexistent although that's just a rumor. Actually we are serving the mafia..."

"w-wha... is this a joke?"

"well that's what the boss says"

"so what are those brain chargers for?"

"simple... they need loyal human subjects"

"so they program this loyalty?"

"not only that"

"huh?"

"newcomer they need assassins"

***

Yuki's P.O.V.

I stood at the headmaster's office shaking. After several hours of asking directions and after several mysterious nosebleeds from high fevered girls I finally reached the office unscathed. Seriously do the normal humans go to school when they have a fever? Or is it a new trend? Maybe I should ask Kazu...(A/N: she's so dense!!!)

I knocked on the door several times there are no answers

"Mr. Principal?" I asked the man inside. No answer. I opened the door

"sorry for intruding!" I say ducking as something sailed past me instinctively. I looked at the object.

_A dart... poisoned? Nah doesn't look like it... still _

I looked at the setting and saw a figure on the chair, a dummy with a fooled you sign.

"che! Why did he call me here for then?" I muttered walking back to the door. only stopped and jumped back because there is a blade rushing at a high speed that falls at the floor with a sickening thunk. Exactly like a guillotine. It would've cleaved me in half.

And now I was trapped. What kind of headmaster's office have these kinds of equipments?

There were sounds of clapping behind the chair. I tensed for the danger.

A familiar old man came into view._.. is he the head master?_

"perfect skills as usual number 97461" he says with his dry voice

I growled at him.

_**Now I remember! He's one of the visitors of the lab one of those honored guests.**_

"what are you doing here?"

"relax… I'm not here to hurt you Yuki isn't it?"

I did not let my guard down nor did I obey him when he asked me to sit beside him

"my my … as cautious as always"

"that's what I'm programmed to do old man" I say tonelessly without emotion "you should know best"

"I have a matter to talk to you code name Crystal"

"I never want to hear that word again" I say my voice hardening "i already quit the buissness of assassination"

"Akikaze san... you wouldn't actually believe that this old school principal would turn you in to the department again"

"I've learned that in this world appearances can be deceiving especially the most innocent" I say

"how's the programmed personality doing?"

the question totally caught me off guard "wh-wha?"

"your programmed destructive personality I'm assuming you are resisting the urge of killing this old man no?"

"..." I stood there numbly feeling guilty and then I finally nodded

"you must have a really strong mental defense"

"it's quickly eroding my defense now... in about three days I'm probably going to lose control"

"three day's time...." he principal considered _what is he up to? _"we have more than enough time"

"for what? One of your tests?"

"no it's to cure your personality disorder"

"... you're joking" I say

"I'm not"

"so how does this work?"

"well it works like the brain charger" the principal held a blank disc with the word Cure 1 on it

"oh.... okay?"

"it won't actually delete your personality if we do that you won't experience anything after that."

"... so what does this thingy do?"

"it seals the personality and tames it and if you used it for three days straight it would tame your dark side and it will switch with your real personality at your will"

"umm... three days?" I can't even stand swimming in a glass tube for a minute

"of course you might be thinking about the equipment" the man reached to his bag and tossed me a sleek black CD player "you basically listen with this. don't worry this has enough battery to last you a week at most"

"um... about school?"

"i'll explain to them"

"..." I still don't trust this old man... but it's a do or die situations. Depending on my luck I might survive and climb out of this hell hole.

"thanks... if I ever survive how would I ever repay you?"

"just live freely I'm just here to correct all my wrongs"

I bowed and bade him a good day. I went out of the room and turned on the music as soon as I got the small earphones on.

The first track sounds like rock music but I can feel the ruthless side of mine cowering in fear. I kept listening to the music and came back to the class room with my hood covering my face I made my way to my desk

"hey... what did he say?" Kazu's quiet voice startled me

"whoa! You scared me there"

"sorry"

"he was someone I know before all of the craziness started" I lied vowing someday I would tell him the truth "he wants to confiscate my ATs "

"what?"

"they're still on my feet... I had to lie through my teeth and give him a good reason I barely survived"

"hey... I didn't know that you'd have a portable CD player can I listen"

"... you know... you wouldn't be able to" I say slowly "cause... it's a kind of remedy I invented to suppress my powers"

"huh?"

"never mind" _it's better for you not to know _"it keeps me living... I have to listen it for another three days without stopping"

"or else?..."

"you wouldn't want to know" I say smiling

"o-okay?"

just as he was about to ask some thing a female teacher came in wearing a very flimsy skirt. She introduced herself to me as Ton-Ton or Ton chan as I preferred to call her.

"Akikaze san? Why are you wearing earphones?"

"music recital..." I say making up the lie as I go "I have to listen to this to under stand the significance of the piece I'm going to play..." I smiled gently "that way I can express the music's feelings" I know it's a really crappy lie and all but... let's hope I survive

*sniff*

"s-sensei? Are you okay?"

"no no... it's just that I support your statement"

"huh?" what the hell just happened?

"as do we!" one of the girls shouted

(from now on a fan club of Akikaze Yuki is formed -_-^ )

I sighed. at least that went well...

***

Lunch time...

I sat on the roof feeling a little sad and lonely because I can't actually share my burden to someone else. That would be too selfish of me. But at least I could loosen my bandages completely The door opened and Ikki came in with his friends I hid in the corner so they wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately Kazu did and beckoned me over. I smiled and mouthed I can't at him. He does not understand what is said

"Yuki we are going to see a live battle between the Bulls and Agito"

"eh? Really? A professional team?" I asked him. he nodded

"hey come here! Why are you there sitting alone at a corner?" Ikki came and yanked my hand making me fall face flat on the pavement if not for my hand stopping to colision

"oops! Sorry are you okay?"

"man... you should've warned me when you do that" I say turning back to the corner thank goodness that I borrowed the loose hoodie from Kazu

"Yuki? Are you coming?"

"yeah just a sec... I'll pack my lunch box first"

"... yeah... we'll we waiting for you outside okay?" Ikki says

"yeah see ya there"

the door closed with a snap I sighed feeling relief and proceeded to wrap my bandage to my chest just as I was almost done the door opened again

"Yuki-san? Have you seen my-" it was Ikki he paused and looked at me

_holy shit!_

He stood in shock as I quickly finished the job. And then with that I resumed like nothing has happened to me.

"you mean your ticket?" I picked up the paper and handed it to him. I gave him a if -you-tell-them- you- will- wish-you-weren't-born look.

Apparently he didn't get it.

"wh-wha Yuki-chan you- you have..."

"don't chan me!" I growled at him

*grope* before I finnished my sentence I felt my but being groped my Ikki I kicked him

"Just what the hell are you doing?" I say in a calm deadly tone that can psychologically frighten someone.

"checking if you are a man or not..." apparently he does not understand the concept of fear. That or he totally ignores the rules of psychology

"... don't tell anyone about this" I threatened

he ignored the last warning . I finally snapped and threw a shard of ice at the wall beside him. He stopped and looked at me. I fall on my knees "please don't tell anyone" I pleaded him as a last resort

"why didn't you say so?"

"huh?"

"why didn't you tell the class you're a girl?"

"... I hate skirts"

"pfft! Hahaha! That's something I haven't heard from a girl!"

"shut up" I mumbled feeling guilty that I haven't explained the reasons I do this to everyone I shouldn't even really get them to know me.

"Yuki-chan? What are you doing? We're late!"

"I told you not to -chan me!"I ran after him down the stair case hoping that he won't tell the world of what I really am.


	7. Cat out of the Bag

I chased Ikki to the parking lot. And stopped because I'm lost I tried to model the geography of the school but I just can't.

_Damn! That music thingy does too much of a good job to my senses._

_**Why not take the head phone off?**_

_You of all the people should know Aki_

_**wha-? Aki? You actually named me**_

_it would be difficult to refer you as "the other me" and I don't want to call you Yuki#2 every time_

_**names are ridiculous you only use them to do the infiltrations. Since when did you change this much?**_

_Change? Why I was always like this at the beginning. Maybe you didn't notice because you tried to erase my existence. You should know me more._

_**Feelings are unnecessary for an assassin**_

_have you ever actually felt? What kind of colours you like? What types of food you like? _

… _**what's with the sudden questions?**_

_Just answer them... honestly_

_**I don't know.... I just don't know**_

_see?_

_**Huh?**_

_So do you want to discover them.Your likes and dislikes I mean_

_**...interesting girl**_

_I have a name okay! It's Yuki and that's final!_

Aki chuckled _**okay I must admit it's interesting... my likes huh? I'll stay here a little longer**_

_on the mean time stay out of my friends._

_**Deal but I get the nights**_

_three nights. After this cure is done_

_**so you are trying to get rid of me afterall! hypocrite**_

_I-I just want to calm you down. I want to know you more I want you to realize killing is a bad thing and how much it affects the body._

_**Killing is bad?**_

_Of course. You always told me when you kill someone you'd feel you're losing a piece of your heart right?_

…

_I'll give you time to think if you want._

I opened my eyes and opened the window to see the geography. I immediately spotted Ikki and his friends. So I jumped out of the window. Having the ATs makes this task easier and made me survive the risky stunt I did. I landed on the school fence. And jumped down from there. I skated to the group and shot a pleading look to Ikki not to tell his friends about the secret.

He didn't.

"Yuki?" Kazu asks "what took so long"

"there are some... complications" I say hesitating

"I see"

"so is this Yuki?" a large man with headphones asked Ikki

"yeah" I blinked in puzzlement does Ikki know him? "Yuki! This is Buccha. Buccha meet Yuki- one of our recruits "

"nice to meet you" I say quietly "w-wait a minute … recruits?"

"for my team"

"e-eh you signed me up with out letting me knowing?" I asked incredulously

"we are missing a few positions and that guy recommended me to let you join in" Ikki jerked a thumb at Kazu

"eh?...wait what team is it exactly?"

"ATs"

_I'm doomed... if this team ever gets famous the word will spread through the networks through those people._

_**But damn! That sounds tempting**_

_whoa! Aki you scared me there!_

_**You know you should join the team. Worry about he other consequences later. 'sides it's fun foolong those dimwits **_

_'is this crazy personality mental?' _I thought. Making the final decision I spoke up

"fine I'll join" I say. "say how do we get there anyways?"

the group stilled

"i take it you haven't thought of that?"

***

We finally ended up in sensei's car a sensei that they call Ton- chan. It was really loud until the car shuddered.

The whole entire group looked up and saw Buccha up on the car roof.

Many boring minutes is began to count seconds and started to play mind games with Aki We tied.

Suddenly we crashed into people who are telling us to stop. Ton- chan started to panic so being nearest to sensei I stopped the car and switched with Ton- chan and drove in thirty seconds

"you sure?" Ikki asks not trusting my driving skills.

"look! You've gotta trust me okay??" I say starting the car and drove it out of the bull's territory and into a parking lot.

I opened the door and stepped out to the sun and stretched

"man!!! you can drive!!!" Ikki says "where did you learn this"

"... I'll leave it to your imaginations" I say smiling evilly "I'll give you a hint though... it's about stealing"

they sweat dropped but didn't ask any questions.

They met a guy related to someone they knew. He asks for Ikki to look over his weights which made him fall through the second floor.

We finally found some seats and sat there. And on the battle ground I saw that there was a boy with an eye patch and a man with long white hair... I had a bad feeling about this. I had sensed the kind of blood thirsty aura that rivals Aki's herself. Auras of KI like that usually mean no good.

The battle started and the teams went everywhere the people there battled. The Bulls were on the losing side the boy emits an aura of a shark killing everything at it's path... I felt... a little scared but I felt partly drawn to the battle. And then the battle became one sided the boy used the hooks to create a "road" as Buccha called it from the team leader's hung him over a high ledge. we caught the poor guy. With Ikki's clothes. Things went downhill from there.

Soon the area is soon swarming with cops using guns.

I couldn't fight back because one of them. The silver head man, I owe my life to him.

A car pulled in and out came Ton- chan

"get in the car!! everyone get out of here!! if not I'll get fired!!!" I roundhouse kicked the cop who is about to shoot me because of my natural reflex I immediately apologized to him and climbed on to the car along with everyone. we jumped off Ton-chan's car. And onto the pavement. The cops chased us with their ATs but was stopped by the boy with the eye patch.

What's he doing? Aren't they his own commarades?

After that Ikki got sliced by the boy's wheels and Ikki bit that boy's face. Ring translated what it means... I guess that they had a very deep bond...

we reached the edge of the roof and I jumped off the roof and into the sky. I felt the wind... as if I am the wind. And then saw something unexpected the boy kissed Ikki!!!! I quickly focused on something else. I landed on the ground. the ice crystals forming around me are like a wall surrounding me. along with Buccha even though he caught everyone. I winced _that's gonna hurt a lot!!!_

"Ow!!!" I say and realized that I bit my tongue I spat out the blood and wiped my mouth. Everyone was staring at me .

"what?"

"Yuki?" Emily asks "you're a girl?"

"Huh?" I looked down and saw that my bandages are gone. I panicked

"WHAT??? YUKI'S A GIRL!?!?!?!?!?!" all the gang shouted in amazement.

"geez I told you it would be a bad idea" Kazu says "you'll be discovered sooner or later"

"Kazu you know about this?" Onigiri asks "why didn't you tell us?"

"um... I have my reasons of doing so... if you can just hear me out that is..."

"we're listening" Emily says

"ever heard of science test subjects?" I ask "i was a former test subject" and I started the story there I left nothing out I told them the whole entire damned truth from the start to the finish.

"i am created by a group of mad men I lived in this glass cage filled with liquid for many years. One day the head brought something heavy. It must be heavy. Because I heard it. At that time can't because ot the blind fold the put on me. And then I feel sudden pain and I blacked out. And then I was tested in many different aspects. From infiltrating to socializing. But one day I escaped from the hell hole with the help of the cops. I lost them because of an accident. and that's how I ended up in Kazu's living room" I explained

"so you say you are from a crazy science department that uses humans as a test subject?" Ikki asks "that sounds like a movie!!!"

I sighed "yeah... that's about it roughly"

"but how did you know how to drive a car or to solve such complicated formulas?" Kazu asks

"well... about the car... let's just say after I escaped successfully I needed to steal to survive" I say "that's when I accidentally stole a Ferrari" I admitted "after the crazy chase I sold it and used the money to travel to Germany... I've been all over the world to escape form the mad scientists" I say

"and about my education... those science department wants to experiment on education and all of that crap... it's not like we aren't human or anything." I say grimly

I closed my eyes for a minute to calm myself down

"what? Then why don't you tell us at first?"

"you won't believe me right? That's how psychology works tell a crazy truth to a man unaware to it and he won't believe it"

"true." Ringo says

"the story isn't believable at all"

"then I choose to ignore the rules of psychology" Kazu says quietly "Yuki's my friend and I trust her to the core."

"friends stick together right?" Ikki says

"you're right sorry Yuki" Ringo apologizes.

"it's fine at least I don't have to lie now." I say. Reassuring myself hoping I could turn all of the world over and start anew as an ordinary person.

***

I came home... Kazu's place at eight... earlier than I expected. I opened the door and went in

"I'm back" I say and plopped on the couch

"eh?? Kazu who is she?" a woman says I looked up to see someone who resembles Kazu

"eto... my name is Akikaze Yuki..." I say nervously

"Kawaii!!!" the woman says hugging me "are you Kazu's live in girlfriend? So cute!!!"

"e-eh?" I asked currently in a WTF!? Mode

"SIS!!!" Kazu shouted blushing madly

" tell me when's the wedding going to be held okay? I wanna be a bride's maid once!" she squealed

I sighed "umm... Miss?"

"just call me onee-san"

"onee-san... i- I'm not Kazu's g-girlfriend" I stuttered

"oh!!! come on don't be shy!" onee-san's phone rang "oh!! what a shame... more work for me" she walked out of the living room and I hear a door opening and closing

I sighed _this is going to be a __**really**__ interesting life I started here_

_I've decided to try to update weekly (that is of there is no huge amounts of paper called Homework blocking my way to the PC). For give my sucky-ness (that's not even a word)_


	8. Aki's Voice

_Yo! I'm back wit ha chapter... although it's short... I probably won't be writing this story for the next two weeks because the finals are coming haha forgive me. Wait for two weeks. I'll promise you a very long chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I'll say this for the last time in this story the author doesn't own air gear no matter what she only owns her OC and her ideas. Read this and remember it well through the rest of the story._

_XXFlash BackXx_

_Sounds of footsteps running can be heard in a dark alley way. The pitter patter of the chilly rain shielded the rest of the society from the murderous hunt for a certain silver haired girl. _

_Silent footsteps... dripping water... the girl emerged from the other side of the dark alley out of the sewer hole unnoticed by the crowds. Too busy in their own business the firl went in with the crowd hoping to lose the men in black. Suddenly she was violently dragged into a dark alley by one of them. The girl looked helpless at the gaze of a normal person. But the men knew better than that. This girl is an assassin with a total bounty of ten million. A unknown assassin highly wanted in the underworld._

_yet there is a flaw to their brilliant plan. The men hesitated. How could this person, a mere girl kill a politician? The girl kicked the man hard in the stomach and tried to run. However the senior member of the organization, experienced with the dealings of her kind captured her with a kind of trap._

_It took three tranquilizers. One strong enough to paralyze a giant elephant in a split second to knock her out._

_'onee chan' on of her last thoughts as she faded in to the unknown_

_xXEnd of Flash BackXx_

Yuki's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes suddenly and realized that my eyes are wet. Like the day my brother died in front of my eyes. Kazu was up sitting beside me

"s-sorry did I disturb you?" I asked stuttering

"it's okay. I was about to wake up anyways for practice" Kazu says "are you okay? You seem to be having a bad dream"

"... bad dream?" I asked "what's that?"

Kazu scratched his head "it means that when you sleep you have bad things disturbing you from your sleep. It must be a really bad dream are you okay?"

"... I- I guess so but these.... " I wiped the wet moisture flowing out of my eyes "won't stop"

"you mean your tears?"

"... I've heard of that before... so that's what they call tears."

"..." there is an awkward silence that followed when I finally spoke

"i had a bad dream... a memory actually."

"memory?"

"five years ago I attempted to escape after my brother died" I say my voice cracking. In the second time in my life I had a sensation of a stone weighing me down making me feel heavy. It's what they call sadness I guess. "of course I got caught like many other test subjects"

"i was scared and thrilled at the same time since I had ran away from them for about five months. I let my guard down... they caught me" I stopped feeling horrible as the torrents of horrible memories passed my thoughts yet relieved that I can at least have someone to talk to.

Kazu who has been silent the whole time spoke up "...y'know the best thing to do is to forget about the dream. Go back to sleep"

"...Kazu?"

"yeah?"

"thanks for hearing me out" I smiled .

"i-it's fine"

I decided to take Kazu's advice and get some sleep. I let my thoughts wander around I keep fiddling with my CD player and talking to Aki, my other personality. I just decided that I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs and took a warm shower I dressed in the uniform and slipped my ATs on deciding to explore the area around looking for escape routes and the possible headquarters of the science department so I could avoid them. I wrote a note and placed to on to the fridge with a blue magnet. With that I started to explore. I skated through the alleyways and the streets quickly so I won't be seen easily. I jumped on the roofs in breakneck speed and skidded to a halt when I saw trees ahead. Curious I started to explore. It's a clearing. With a lot of abandoned construction and rusted equipment. They were concealed by trees so no one would notice. It has nice places for AT practice. Tricks are already forming on my mind. I looked at my digital watch I have about an hour left. I made my decision and started to train.

***

I met Kazu on the way to school and greeted him. Today was my second challenge to keep my headphones on and my sanity controlled. At least I don't have to worry about shoes now since I bought them with the little amount of money I have left. Pulled out a book and opened it. I started to read it while walking (A/N: warning! This is a bad example do not imitate)

"ow!" I suddenly crashed into a person.

"watch where you're going!" it was the eye patch boy at the match what's he doing here.

"sorry..." I say uncertainly feeling the tug of Aki switching with me. "now... if you'll e-" too late the exchange is completed.

"who the hell are you to say what I should do?" Aki says in a deadly tone. I tried to change like Aki did but I don't know how. I am in a room of darkness with no escape routes.

The eye-patch boy blinked several times and glared at Aki.

"who the fuck are you?" I mentally sighed as I saw light I tarted to walk to it

"look here! You messed with-" I finally made it out. Effectively cutting Aki's speech

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered not sure how to behave in this situation and then I ran to the classroom too embarrassed to say any thing.

***

walking back to the class room after having lunch with the head master feels weird when you are a student especially when you both know that the student is a cross dresser with a reason to do so.

I sat down on the chair and closed my eyes

_damn it what the heck is going on with me? Aki! Why did you do that?_

_**What all I did is to defend you**_

_it's not his fault when I crashed into him!_

… _**y'know you've gotta appreciate me more that this you never told anyone that I exist**_

_so how should I tell them? Just barge up to them and say: hi! Guess what I just discovered that I have another personality in side me? Now that would really sound weird._

_**Yeah but still since when did did "normal things" happen to them when you arrived?**_

"Yuki? Yuki!!" I snapped in to reality in a fraction of a second I felt Aki glaring at Kazu before I switched back

"wh-wha?"

"you've been acting weird recently is something up?" Kazu asked

"n-not really" I say "so what is it you're saying?"

"I can't believe you slept through the whole period and got out of trouble"

"i did?"

"... anyways it's after school now we're supposed to go up Ikki says it's important "

"yeah let's go..."

_I can't for get to tell them that I have another personality... but how? I can't spout out something that weird!! OH! Kami-sama what should I do?_

_well see you guys later in two weeks! Wish me luck! Ciao!_


	9. The Discovery

I sat on the roof of the school and planed the escape routes I'm _hopefully_ not going to use someday as Ikki and co. talked about various things. Many of these "topics" are mostly centered on ATs and several lame jokes.

_**Hey Yuki... I'm bored.... want to go and explore some more scenery?**_

I thought for a moment....

_That would sound good but..._

_**your friends right?**_

…

_actually I really should get to know you more...so...._

_**so you're going to explore?**_ Aki became excited.

_Well you could say that... on the meantime... I would like to ask you some questions you'd better answer them_

_**ah... the rumored Poison dart in the apple tart. Yeah go ahead fire off the questions and let's get this over with.**_

With that conversation in mind I turned to the group and asked them.

"hey guys! Mind if I get something done?"

"how long?"ikki asked

"i don't think it will be done until about eight at night"

"fine … since you're living with Kazu you can ask him about the details later."

"thanks onee- umm.... Ikki"

"no problem..."

with that I leaped into the sky started to explore the unknown grounds of the area hoping to find a safe place to hide if I was to be found.

*** several Minutes later***

I stopped at an old abandoned Building of some sort

..._hmm... this would be a good shelter..._

I stopped walking because I heard voices... drug exchanges... wait a minute.... that's a bunch of third year students!

_**Bah! It's not a drug exchange … and I thought I'm going to have fun beating up those dealers for the sake of good.**_

Yeah... dream on lil' girl

I decided to watch them for awhile just because I'm bored. Plus I've go nothing else to do.

A minute later a bicycle sped by and stopped at the back of the building.

I hid behind a wall. True the tactics were kind of childish but it was kind of effective so I've got nothing to complain about.

And then I heard a familiar voice...

no... don't tell me … it's...

I turned around an took a peek... yup... it's Kazu 100 percent sure. He was there standing the opening of the garage as bright as day

And then he suddenly sped through the garage. Normally it would be invisible to the normal human eye. But hey! This is a genetically modified human we're talking about. We have enhanced senses and all that stuff useful sometimes. But at other times bothersome.

Insert ego here I don't care... I'm just telling the truth

Kazu was running pretty fast in my vision … more like sprinting.... so it must be pretty fast to the human eye

and after some words a brawl started more and more people gathered. It's as if it was just a one to fifty.

If I just abandoned Kazu then he would probably be at the hospital ten seconds flat but if I joined I might damage his pride.

_What to do?_

_**Let me deal with this... after all this is my speciality I know you an I are on par in fighting power... but in actual combat....no offense but you would actually be useless.**_

… _alright... but no killings and try not to injure people as much as possible … we don't want the police on our tail with the scientist_

_**agreed... now let's do this!**_

I willingly let Aki took over thus changing my position and watching Aki joining the fight in around the corners.

_I hope this works..._

xXAki's P.

now that I'm out the first time in about two years I feel weird but good. I faced the crowd and threw a stone at one of the guys near the edge... hoping it would attract about twenty people at least...

about twenty three arrived.

I licked my lips

time to practice the art of disarming.

(This part is censored because the author thought it wouldn't be appropriate to view the violence of the story in otherwords she was lazy so use we;ll leave it to your own imaginations)

xXKazu's P.

I finally finished with those guys.... strange I thought there were more people than that.

I wiped the blood from a cut away and looked around.

_Maybe they fled?_

_**Nah Least likely you don't have an imposing aura**_

my eyes landed one a particular sight Yuki... no some other boy who looks like her is emitting a very powerful Killing intent to the people surrounding him. He charged. His long midnight hair flowing along with the wind. It was as if time has stopped. None of the men there moved and then they fell. Unconcious... at least there's no blood... they'd better not be dead...

the the boy with long black hair walked away but he paused at mid step.

He turned and looked at me … or is it behind?

"you..." the boy started to speak "you better thank my master she just saved your hide a while ago"

master? What master?

The boy's silver eyes glared at me

"look! You'd better thank her or you'll be sorry" his imposing aura was fading.

And then his attitude began to change with his appearance. Or should I say her?

"...Kazu san?" Yuki looked at me

I was speechless

"eh? Wha? I'm sure Aki san didn't exit... why did she do It so suddenly"

"Yuki?"

yeah???

"that blach haired-"

"oh...you mean Aki-chan? Yeah... there's something I should explain"

… thirty minutes later...

"so you're saying you have a Multiple personality?" I asked feeling confused "why didn't you tell me eariler?"

"not exactly... more like it's forced into your mind not that I hate Aki or anything I'm used to her... she's like my friend." she says "and i'm not really sure how to begin...you can't just pop up to a friend and tell him that you've got cat ears or something

"errm... do you really have cat ears?"

"no.. that was just an example"

I sweatdropped.

...oh right!

"Yuki... I want to thank you"

"... Aki told you to do this?"

"..."

she sighed and face palmed herself

"so you really did tell her to umm... fight?"

"it's to disarm people.... don't worry they're not dead yet"

it's the Yet you mentioned I'm worried about the most.

I noticed that Yuki sat down on the grass and admired the flowers on the ground

"why don't you look at the Sakura?" I asked "they look nice and are blooming in this season"

"nah... I'd rather look at these flowers.... I've seen so many Sakura trees around here so it's nice to have a change. Some people never noticed ho nice these flowers smelled" she says.

"you're one weird girl"

Yuki pouted

"am not!"

"you sure are" I say .

The small argument continued as we headed home beneath the the sky painted with the colours of the sunset

****

yay! I'm finally back ! And it's winter break... two more days and it's the new years

the Actual 2012 is coming dundundun... is there actually a the end of the world?

Guess what I Passed the Midterms Hooray!!! get the champagne out and celebrate!


	10. Alliance

Long time no see I know you guys are impatient so let's get on with the story and read the A/n later. We get to see Yuki's life before all of this started

*Author's P.O.V.*

_the building was a work of art it's slender build, it's chrome- glass themed structured walls, it's towering height. It stood among the lower uglier buildings like a gritty glitter image of a middle finger, like a neon sign saying 'look at me I'm the greatest building in this district bow to me! *insert ego here*' nevertheless it was still a stunning work. _

_Unfortunately it's this building that the killing's about to occur._

"_...97461: or Crystal is well known in the underworld as "the Crying Angel" I want you gentlemen to watch out for her since she's one lethal piece of work..." said a fat man, the boss of a well known crime syndicate that has gotten famous , the organization has gotten concerned over the guy for the past few months. This is her target. Her prey._

_'Too late' the person in the air ventilation duct thought 'the so called "Crying Angel is here'. She had skillfully jammed the surveillance equipment so no one would notice her work she has disarmed the guards at the front doors all this was done in five minutes. _

_And now in the duct she waited patiently for the men to go away, she was in no hurry, she had time to spare._

_The guards left, continuing with their patrols. The fat man sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with a silk handkerchief._

_Then someone knocked the door. Three knocks... her signal. Silently she assembled her equipment._

"_Enter!" the man demanded. The door opened "ah! Lila!" he says. This was his secretary._

" _here is the said contract you wanted. And might I remind you about the meeting at 3." the secretary says with an attractively luring voice._

_Having her equipment ready she slid out of the duct and silently dropped to the ground._

_The secretary noticed her and gave her a signal. She approached. The fat man_

"_what's more... you still have to negotiate with the yakuza about the transactions..." the man dreamily stared at her. Not noticing the secretary pulling out a hand gun. She with her power had lured him to a trance like state. This women no, girl was none other than 'the Siren' one of the most deadly anonymous assassin in the world. Also from the said organization _

_Crystal froze her target's legs to place. And took the slender PDA out of his pocket and some of the keys in which he possessed._

"_your game's over" she says for the first time and stabbed him with a rather large shard of freezing ice . Directly through the heart._

_She then tossed the keys to the secretary and kept the PDA to herself._

_The secretary knowing what to do headed to the vault and opened the safe. In there was the thing the organization wanted. She scanned her finger print and with a happy beep the safe opened. Having done their work they exited._

_She changed her camouflaged clothes into those trendy jeans that had shown up in the magazine yesterday and burnt the discarded clothes, no evidence was to be remained. She joined the crowd silently._

_***_

_the assassin made her way through the crowd and felt her pocket is being picked. Quickly caught him and broke his wrist. She then took the man's bag and dumped the contents out in the street to look for her wallet._

"_Oh! You caught the thief! Thanks boy!" a red haired man came out of nowhere. He picked his wallet off the ground._

_She looked up and gasped. It was her brother's friend._

"_Ara? Haru's sister?" the red haired man says_

_she nodded._

"_my name's spit fire"_

"_Shigure" she lied coming up with the first name she could think of._

"_How's your brother?" it was a simple innocent question but it hurts to answer. Her brother had lost an eye and an arm on his previous mission._

"_he's... recovering from the car crash...." she lied_

"_I'm sorry" he says_

"_..." silence followed_

"_let me teach you something interesting..." he says. "have you heard of ATs?"_

_***_

_Crystal flopped on her bed in exhaustion after dumping a load of shopping bags on the table of the hotel room. It's not like she's a huge shopper or anything._

_Splurging on the organization's cash was something that every member of the organization assassination division would willingly do. They had made their lives hard enough. This is their little revenge. Her senpais always do this , why shouldn't she?_

_The knocking distracted her train of thoughts._

"_come in!" she said_

_the door opened. The Siren came in. with a load of bags and a bandaged arm_

" _Senpai? What happened?"_

" _they almost caught me... well luckily the cops came in time I was careless" she said "so whatcha buy?"_

"_Oh... the most expensive I can find" Crystal says_

_The Siren chuckled her voice echoing around the luxurious hotel room. And explored at the contents she buys. she paused at a strange looking bag_

"_what are these?"_

"_Ats"she replied. "apparently a regular pair is expensive so..."_

*Yuki's P.O.V.*

I woke up startled from the dream. And blinked several times.

"morning Yuki..." Kazu mumbled rubbing his eyes. He then looked at me "what's the matter?"

"eh?"

"you look like someone had just walked on your grave." he says

_**maybe they are... **_ Aki says.

… _I just dreamed about the Siren... and... Spit fire..._

_**...you miss him don't you, your brother I mean**_

_I do...miss him terribly._

"Yuki?"

"Ah! Sorry! I'm just talking with Aki" I say frantically

"I see" he said.

His phone rang sparing me any further questioning.

"... Ikki?" there are warbles of something that involves with construction "what the?" an I DON"T CARE followed with more warbles this time "... okay okay" More warbles but this time slower "next time you guys should work too." Kazu hung up.

"What did he say?"

"find some work to do we're creating a team."

"eh?" I got a feeling this has something to do with the last meeting I missed.

"Ikki told me to fill in about the last meeting to you if I didn't already... so here goes nothing" Kazu says "well he wants to create a team and to make you one of the members of the team..." he said

"..." I looked at him silently "... um... the thing is" I said awkwardly as I dragged my bag to the view and searched. "i just remembered something from a long time ago..." I pulled out a emblem. " I should have burned this" I said

"what's that?" Kazu asked

"it's a team emblem" I say "I started it out of curiosity" I took a deep breath "it's never used never got territories. Never got battles in it. In other words it's never heard of."

"Um... I don't get what are you trying to make in this point" Kazu said

"... the thing is that I want to form an alliance."

***

A/N: Yo! life's being pretty hectic. I've been traveling everywhere... one of the busiest years of my 14 years on earth... first to turkey the other to japan... and then the there 's the work load after I returned to school. Ha ha T^T. promise not to hunt me down and skin me alive or else this author won't finish this story anytime soon (if I'm dead ha ha) life's a whirl wind and I'll soon be traveling to Malaysia to my aunt's wedding and then many travels to follow. Yeah … I'm jet lagged alright.


	11. Forming a team

"An alliance ?" Kazu said

"yep" I nodded

"well it's not for me to decide" Kazu says tossing me the phone. "go ahead... call Ikki"

I called the self proclaimed AT Prodigy at once.

"I told yo-" Ikki's voice came shouting before I cut him

"Ikki there is something I need to talk about... it's about the team"

"Yuki?"

"who else?" I deadpanned him. And then immediately told him my situation.

It took two minutes for this information to actually sink in.

"so... you want to make an alliance with the great Ikki- sama's team?"

"to sum it all up yes... I would like to" I could imagine him in an egoistical aura with a curious Ringo eavesdropping at the phone. "i could easily break the emblem" I say "but it seems such a waste of a great metal. Basically I mean to join your team in a more roundabout way so people won't be curious when I'm not with you guys... seeing about my situation..." I trailed off

"then it is accepted then." Ikki says. Without hesitation or whatsoever

"great!" I say happily "see you later onii- um... I mean Ikki"

"don't mention it"he says.

"bye !" I hung up.

"what did he say?"

" he accepted the alliance" I say. "and I happen to know that there is a great place for great pay..."

***

the sun blazed ruthlessly on our backs as we worked around the construction site. Mostly digging. The boys are making lots of noises but despite that it was easy. The training in the lab was ten times harder than this, maybe even more. So I continued to work until the whistle that signals break time. In which we tried an attempt at researching about the trophaeum tower but failed miserably. We should have asked someone who knows at well enough to know that or something.

By the end of the shift I was determining whether not to commit murder on the loud teammates or not my tolerance only lasted this long in the heat. Kazu dialed to their team leader telling the m to work too.

"we're going to the usual place"

"where?"

"follow us and you'll see!"

"before that... I'll need to do something first." I quickly zipped to the nearest ATM and took out a ATM card

"I didn't know you had that!"

"... it's the organization's" I say " this is my revenge for treating me badly" I gave an evil smile to them

"... oh..." they shivered "won't they realize the card's missing?"

"they thought it's already ashes." I say "this card is thought to be lost and damaged in the fire it'll give them a minimal surprise 'bout this"

I emptied the account. Now my wallet full of cash I decided to go and splurge it... somehow...

"that's a lot of cash"Kazu remarked

"it's a tiny chunk of what they have, they won't notice it" I say "they'll probably think it's the repair cost of something" I looked at their stunned faces " look we'd better go to the meeting place else Ikki's gonna be pissed"

***

we met on the streets with vehicles from ATs to bicycles... we're pretty much a big group.

I tuned their conversation down a little so that I can think about several things....

_my brother hasn't spoken much about spit fire _I discussed to Aki

_**now that you mention it... he doesn't tell much about his assassination missions... reckon he's got something to protect you from?**_

_I don't think so... the fact that he doesn't mention spit fire would probably mean that he's involved with something shady or something dangerous he doesn't want me to be in_

_**that is a likely theory. But we should be careful. Your brother doesn't want you involved in this AT world... which means something's going on here.**_

_Yup... that would be the most logical answer... but the question is what's going on?_

_**That is too early to say.**_

_I guess I'll have to watch my back._

"Yuki?" Ringo asked "are you alright?"

"huh? Oh! Yeah I sure am." I smiled

"your eyes are flashing from silver to blue" Emily joined in concern

"oh... that's one of my genetic... modfications" I say smiling.

"..." there was an awkward silence between the group until Agito unexpectedly broke it.

"why don't you tell them the whole truth?" he asked

"Agito?" Kazu asked

"fuck! It's not like I saw your dark side before" he continued

"Oh... that... that's my...modification... her name's Aki" I say "you'll see one day she's rather tired today. I only discovered her recently so... yeah"

… **_actually I wanted to see them now... so mind if I?_**

_Sure go ahead I'll tell them first alright?_****

_**You do that**_

and so I told them that Aki wants to meet them and let her took over.

Kazu's P.O.V

she told everyone Aki's taking over. I shivered remember the girl's fighting power: she took twenty-three at once unscathed so effortlessly i'd have to believe it's a dream. Call me sexist but theres something actually wrong with the image...

Yuki's transformation is something I never got used to. Her hair a turns black slowly until it's as dark as midnight. Her sparkling ocean blue eyes turned icy, as if the two deep pools froze up it continues to do so until they are completely silver.

"ah! It's good to be back in this body again"Aki says as she stretches

"whoa..." Ikki says speechless

" hm?" Aki raised an eyebrow

Ikki's phone rang distracting him

"hello?... oh ok that's great.... uh huh... yeah... make that thirty... ok roger! Bye"

"what's that?" I asked

"the logos are ready" he replied and then he faced Aki who was walking backwards with ATs (A/N: do not copy her the worse case scenario of this is a broken neck and death) "tell Yuki that her team's stickers are also ready" Ikki says

Aki smiled for the first time, she's honestly pretty cute if she smiles often "ya know... she's also a part of me" she skated over to Ikki "she told me to tell you thank you"

"you're welcome"

"well I gotta go now" she says yawining "i'm not used to this body long enough yet"

and slowly she changed back to Yuki.

Yuki's P.O.V

we headed to the place where the team stickers and the emblem are supposed to be made. In my case they are already done. Having the team file already created makes things go faster.

I sat there looking at Shiraume a sibling of Ringo's – and the weird but famous designer herself. I once remember coming here out of curiosity, having just gotten a taste of ATs I had wandered from parts shop to parts shop. Until I stumbled here and created a team out of that.

Now sitting in a comfy couch I amused myself with the team's reactions changing from polite-ness to a priceless something's-wrong-with-this-designer-face.

I toyed with my emblem. Having lost my interest on the team.

It's a nice piece of work. the wing shaped metal with the spidery elegant letters of Crying Angel etched on it Two clear diamonds decorated the beginning and the ends of the team name, many other diamonds randomly placed in different places in different shapes and sizes represents the ice I can generate. Ironically that title I held in the underworld that mysteriously disappeared three years ago and was about to revived again for a different purpose.

***

later in the evening I was introduced to Ikki's and Ringo's family members. Mikan and Shiraume which I know the name earlier.

We chatted about so many things until I lost track of how the tension broke and how this began.

"I wonder" Akito piped up unexpectedly "who's stronger? Mikan or Yuki?"

I laughed "I don't use much strength for my line of work" _compared to the other members of the assassination team that is _"Mikan-san would probably win"

"you never know unless you try" Mikan pushed me to the table

"i don't think this is a good idea..." I say

"if I lose it's my treat"

"..." I considered it for a moment. "alright" I say as I sat down

"arm wrestling" Mikan says eying at my sleeves "you might wanna take the jacket off or something. So your arm won't slip on the table"

_dang! She closed off all possibilities in me losing. _

Ringo's P.O.V

I worry about Yuki... she might get hurt in this arm wrestling match. I quietly sat beside Ikki and Co.

"arm wrestling" Mikan says eying at Yuki's long sleeves "you might wanna take the jacket off or something. So your arm won't slip on the table"

"right..." she says pushing her sleeves up away from her slender arms showing her pale arms with thin red irregular crisscrossed scars.

_Wait! Scars?_

" Yuki- chan..." I say "your arms"

"oh! These?" she glanced at the scars "it's training scars...when I sparred with a... fellow co- worker it's nothing actually"

_Yuki what kind of training have you gone through in that awful organization? And you say those scars are nothing? _My thoughts screamed at her

"what kind of place do you work in?" Mikan asked. Since we didn't tell her about Yuki's past

"Oh... Various places since I often to travel a lot like my other family members" she says telling half of the truths to Mikan

"first match! Begin!" Emily declared as the ref.

The match began. But they didn't move as much as a centimeter. They are pushing each other with equal forces.

"you're pretty good"Mikan grunted

"look who's talking" Yuki says smoothly, but there are hints of strains in her voice.

Five minutes later... nothing had changed.

Finally Yuki gave in. "if you want strength you should see Aki"she says rubbing her wrist

"what kind or training program do you do?" Mikan says

" I don't do programs. I do survival" she grinned and glanced at her watch "... I gotta go it's my part time job calling me."

"what kind?" I cant help but ask

"don't worry it's nothing dangerous I'm just working in a restaurant"

"dangerous?" Mikan asked

"oh! I was working as a construction worker and we had a little accident but I was fine" she lied smoothly like she has done this so many times before, like she's got used to this on her so called 'line of work'.

"well bye!" she says cheerfully and exited the room.

_Yuki what did they do to you? How could you just so effortlessly dismiss so many wounds as a "training" how could you lie through your teeth so easily. What have you been through that could be more painful than these thin scars? How could you? How could they?_

***

A/N: internet still not working. So not much reference in this so I'm just doing this from my memory and some of the earlier crappy drafts I did earlier that year...

I made Ringo worried over Yuki ha ha -_-^


	12. Old Friends

Yuki's P.O.V

Two weeks passed by like a blur of whirlwind. And I before I knew it school has ended. And now I am leaning on the tree talking to my friends.

"oh there they are! That terrifying mask face is definitely Maki-san" Ikki went to the two seniors that Kazu has once beaten but didn't think much of it because I was surrounded by a crowd of people; third years who graduated second years moving on to the third year and the first years finishing their first year in this school. I sighed and made my way to the classroom.

"... symbols that you put on your places and tell the other teams: this is mine" I slid open the door slowly and stepped in.

"Yuki-kun!" it took me a while to remember that I'm Supposed to be a boy in this school.

"yeah?" I answered. It was a girl I do not know much about I think her name is....Mari something.

She gave me an envelope and ran away like the wind.

"poor girl..." I say

"looks like Yuki's popular with girls" it was more like a statement more than anything... I feel unsettled _it seems I have to break someone's heart... I don't want to do that_ I opened my bag to put the letter away only to find it filled with letters_ or rather a lot of hearts._

**_Looks like the little bluebird got in trouble _**Aki chuckled

_yup...i don't suppose you've got any experience do you?_

_**Hahaha! what are you thinking you should ask the legendary baby face about that!**_

_Now you mention it... maybe I should._

"You're doing it again"__Emily says

"doing what?" I asked

"your eyes changed colours"

"oh... probably because I'm talking to Aki" I say "don't worry it's not something bad" I assured the girls seeing their worried faces. I then sneezed, must've been the dust or something.

The unexpected sneeze broke all the tension and made us all laugh. What can I say a famous underworld assassin caught a cold? It's hard to imagine.

"what are they boys up to?" I asked

"hmm..." Ringo says"now that you mention it they'd probably thought about marking the territory with their stickers"

"oh..." I say "well I'll have to tell them I have to do some business about ATs, mostly about territories"

"you should buy a cellphone"Agito says "we can't call our allies if they don't have cellphones"

"that too" I say" I have a feeling there's going to be a battle going on"

"how so?"

" Instinct you gotta have them for work" I say "well then... see you at six"

"bye!" Akito says

Ringo's P.O.V

I worry she's going to get herself into trouble.

_**Why don't you follow her?**_

_Now you mention it..._

"um..." I say "I'm kind of worried of Yuki"

"nah don't mind her she knows what she's doing" Agito says.

_I don't think she'd know about crossing one's territories without their permission is a danger._ I thought

"sorry guys I gotta go!" I say and jumped out of the window (on the first floor).

_What is she up to now?_

***

I followed her on ATs as silently as I could. I saw her skating to a clearing of forest with lot's of abandoned construction equipment. She pasted her sticker on a half demolished wall and came out

"i know you're there" Yuki says. "come out!"

_busted!_

I took a deep breath and took a step

Yuki's P.O.V

"Ringo?" asked

"i was worried about you wandering into other people's territories" she said

"why didn't you say so!" I smiled

"eh?" she says

"Ringo?"

"oh nothing!" she smiled.

It was something but I dismissed it as a small petty thought

"say... if you want to come then you should say you want to"

"How long?" Ringo asked

"?"

"how long did you notice me"

"when the leaves shuffled" I say "when I enter the forest"

we started to walk in to the streets

"how long have you been into ATs?" she asked me

"... I got these pairs out of curiosity" I say "that was around four years ago. A year before I escaped the HQ" I sighed "the first flight was rather amazing"

"isn't it?" Ringo says happily having found a common interest in both of us. We approached a shopping district and went directly the electronics center I bought a cellphone, a silver sleek thing with many functions.

After that I bought ski goggles and a cute winter hat

"what are those for?" Ringo asked

"you'll see" I say "my business is almost done" you'd probably want to meet Ikki in the school or make some preparations since this is the first day in their official headquarters

"you're right!" Ringo says "I'm sorry I'd better go!"

"good luck!" I say and bade her goodbye.

_**Now onto the real business... why don't you bring her?**_

_I don't want her to be tangled in that spiderweb of a underworld like I am now_

_**I see...**_

I walked into another street it was a posh one with a lot of elegant shops.

"Shigure?" I hard someone call me and of course it was no other than...

"Spit fire" I smiled.

"let's find someplace else to talk" he says.

"yeah" I say.

We walked around the streets through the dense crowds. We as we walked I looked at random people out of interest.

A pink haired girl skating around the district doing AT tricks (A/N: guess who?)

a blue haired man walking with a group of girls, a womanizer

an amethyst- purple haired girl with green eyes walked around the district looking lost

_**wait a minute! amethyst- purple haired girl with green eyes?**_

_That would be no other than..._ I broke through the crowd

"Shigure!" Spit fire shouted and followed me.

I finally stopped in front of the girl.

"hey Siren" I greeted her

"ah! I haven't seen you in a while Crystal!"

I snatched a wire that was intentionally aimed for me. While she blocked the ice shard I was aiming for her.

"you're skills are ever so sharp" I complimented her

"look who's talking" she muttered

"what the?"Spit fire incredulously looked at me and the Siren."Shigure? What are you doing to her?"

_shit he noticed what sharp eyes!_

"I haven't seen her for such a long time" the siren says.

"Shigure... we need to talk"

oops!

***

I re-ran the whole story/ explanation to spit fire with the Siren currently filling the missing parts from her perspective. She has escaped to NY and then to Turkey living there as a worker in the bazaar stand and then to Alaska and back to Japan living in a penthouse near here.

Spitfire was stunned into silence.

"i can't believe you just came here out of coincidence." she squealed and tackled me to the ground her ringlets flying everywhere.

"ge-get off me..." I say despite of me being younger than her two years she acts more immature than I do.

"how do you" Spitfire asked "I mean how can you survive in these conditions?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"on another note how's your brother?"Spitfire asked

there was a grim silence in the room

"Flames..." the Siren says "he's dead"

"oh..."

"it's all my fault" I whispered.

"no it's not" the Siren says quietly "it was his will to protect you... for you to life a full life." "he told me before he... passed away... to watch over you."

"...if he really does say that" spitfire says why don't you? You should stop mourning. Your brother wouldn't want that.

_**He's right... you should make him happy by living a full life for him.**_

… _thanks Aki._

"how's your ATs going?" Spitfire says trying to change the subject

"so you're the guy who taught her" the siren says

"siren don't tell me you are interested in this AT business?"Spitfire asks

"sort of" she says "by the way... I go by the name Matsumoto Yume here"

"alright then Yume"

"and yes I am interested in this ATs you are talking about"Yume says and then she paused "what's that?" pointing at my emblem

"I see you started a team" spit fire says.

_**Speaking bout teams... aren't you supposed to be meeting your friends at the school?**_

_Oh! shit! I'd better go!_

My phone rang.

It was Ringo'

"are you ready?" she asked"we're going to meet at the school yard okay?"

"yeah... I'll catch up with you guys later alright?" and then I hung up.

"your friend?" Yume asks

"yeah" I say "i 'd better go"

"wait!" Yume says "take me with you!"

"alright" I sighed. " I'm changing" I say heading to the bathroom.

I came out wearing my at uniform. A cute pale blue beanie shaped like cat ears which Ringo suggested for me to buy, my snowboarding goggles are strapped on my forehead. I wore a pale blue feminine jacket with my team's logo on it. and a cream colored shirt with laces. my tough but nicely cut jeans were worn as a part of my uniform.

These materials were stronger than they look, these are for the distraction of the opponents but comfy enough so I don't have to be tripping every where.

"you look pretty" Yume says

"thanks." I say "now... ready?" I asked her

"yup as ever as I will be" she says

"good luck on your team then" Spitfire says

"yeah" I say

"before you go take this" Spitfire says tossing something shiny at me. I caught it

"it's something your brother... Flames forgot to give you"

it was a necklace with a clear uncut crystal as the center piece.

"Thank you" I say speechless it was my second gift from my brother and it was to be the last.

***

A/N: whew! Eight pages! The longest record in this story XD there will be people out there telling me to stop spamming their mailbox as I release this trio XD

oh! C'mon this is to make up the time I was busy traveling and all.

Starting from now will be some weekly updates if I can manage to get the internet started and the homework completed

can't blame me for being a freshman in high-school XP


	13. Our First Battle

"oh shoot... they told me to meet up at the school gates at six PM... look how late it is...!"

"why don't you take a short cut?"Sire- I mean...Yume suggests

"... I haven't thought of that" I say sweat dropping"follow me!". I went in to a dark alley with Yume trailing and took a short cut to the school. I jumped over the first two buildings holding Yume's hand and lifting her up (she has no ATs... even her modified senses couldn't let her jump over a building).

"Yume-Senpai..."I say seriously "you should get some ATs"

"it's not like you can't lift me right? Yu-chan~~?" she says. I almost slipped off the edge of the building. I can hear Aki laughing inside me.

"don't call me that Yume-Senpai" I say. I wouldn't have minded if our names are a bit more different though but still... it's embarrassing!

"just call me Yume... Senpai is such a mouthful" she says as I jumped over another roof "besides... we're not in HQ anymore"

"that's true..." I say "oh! And Yume?"

"Yeah?"

"how's your...other side?"

"it's better... I tamed it... well sort of"

"good..." I say out of relief. I guess I don't have to drag and convince her to go to the principal's office. I jumped over the hard concrete walls and landed perfectly on the gym roof. I scanned the surroundings... _nope they're not here..._

"so... what's so good bout ATs?"

"it's better if you experience it yourself." I say truthfully. "there they are..." I spotted my friends beside the school building.

"ah! Flames! Your sister is growing up" the purple headed siren sighed dramatically.

_She's finally cracked under pressure _I thought sweatdropping at her actions

_**yup I'll say she is **_Aki says nodding.

I managed to drag my Yume to meet my team somehow and was sweating.

"hey..." I greet them

"Yuki?" Kazu says curiously

"who else?" I grinned "...so what did I miss?" the atmosphere suddenly got grim.

It was Emily who answered"The team is currently in a parts war to claim their territory... if we win we get the territory if we lose..." she covered her face.

"Emily what's going to happen?"

"XO!O$%&$*XOX!"

"huh?"even with my heightened senses I couldn't her her muffled voice "c'mon speak up... you're scaring me"

"I-I- said we have to go home naked"

"oh..." I say. So that's the reason why... What! "what are the current results?" I say panicking it was this time that I realized I didn't see the Riceball "and where's Onigri?" the girls gulped uneasily.

"well this is what happened that made the girls so pissed off"Buccha says

::Flash Back::

it happened when the stakes are announced... it went like this:

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Onigri says walking to the other team and facing Kogarasumaru "Let's start this up Ya bitches!"

the girls started to mercilessly beat Onigri up violently till he was covered with bruises. He looked like he had Picked a fight with the devil himself and somehow survived.

::End of Flash Back::

"and he landed in the infirmary right after that" Buccha says.

I mentally did a calculations. "so that would mean you need..."

"yes we need you to score this round."

"With Onigri injured and a loss from Buccha"Agito says "Fuck! I'd say you're gonna be pretty screwed if you lose"

"w-wait aren't you going to participate?" I ask sweatdropping.

"why would I? Fuck! If I do that my Fuckin' road would be dirtied don't you dare ask me to participate in a Fucking Dash!"

"I see" I say "well then..." I stretched "just like the old times eh? Yume?"

"fooling around in that abandoned subway with the hit mans chasing after us like wild dogs after a steak? Sure! That was fun... especially when you trapped them in the train"

"it sure brings back the memories" I say adjusting my hat

"Yuki -chan..." Ringo asks "who is she?" but before she could continue there were shouts from the other teams.

"I'll tell you later... the other team's waiting" .

My opponent looked pretty fast. If he's fast like Kazu then I'd be doomed... but luckily I have been practicing in the clearing.

"what's a cute girl doing in this battlefield?" the leader asks "I'm sure that you aren't with them"

"I'm their ally" I say "I'm sorry for the wait... there had been problems of me getting here" I say smiling as innocently as I can. I mentally gagged with Aki laughing her ass out.

_You're going to pay later Aki!_

"okay you know the rules right?" he says. I nodded "good! Now go to the starting line and let's start this already."

I stood on the starting line and sighed. I wore my goggles.

"you'd better start with a stance soon girl it's about to start"

"I already did" I say. I had stood sideways in a straight line hiding all my weak points, a stance I usually take to escape from those thickheaded scientists.

"Ready?" Emily says "set!"

I took a gulp and readied myself imagining those men in white coats are after me.

"GO!" the coin she flipped hit the pavement with a loud clink. I gave my opponent a look full of killing intent just to scare him and disappeared from the starting line and zipped through the rusty wire fences. Leaving Big trails of ice crystals so my opponent won't use my trail. I quickly ran giving it my all. And before I knew it I had reached a lap I jumped when I reached the end of the school fence and landed on the ground like a pro skater would sending small grains of glittering ice into the darkness.

I took off my goggles and faced my team.

"well... how's that?" I ask them

I was met with silence from the team... I started to feel scared that I did something wrong.  
"Great Job Shi-Chan!" Yume says "um... I mean Yu-" I stopped her before she says any further.

"Shi- chan?" Kazu asks

"yeah since I had cross dressed in to this school wouldn't it be weird if I am a boy at school and a girl at night?" I say my voice low enough only to let my teammates hear.

"and about my friend... well she's actually my senpai" I say. "Her name is Matsumoto Yume."I gestured at her.

"nice to meet you." she says smiling the "fake smile". I can't blame her though. She has experienced more terrors than I do. Enough for someone to be insecure and paranoid to keep a gun by her side the whole time.

"so now the problem comes..." Yume says "you mention it's going to consist of five matches right? So where's the third opponent since the Eyepatch person passed". I saw Agito simmering after being called the "Eyepatch person".

We all gulped in unison.

It was Ikki that recovered first. "Yuki-chan-"

"it's Shigure." I say Blankly "and don't chan me."

"whatever Shi-chan" I had the sudden urge to kill him "Lend me Matsumoto-chan please?"

the team simultaneously gaveled their palms and realized his idea.

"I get what you want to do" I say slowly. "You want Yume as a substitute right" the nodded "I didn't say she would have any experience in ATs". Their heads drooped in despair.

"how long are you going to make us wait?" a guy from SabelTigers asks "it's been twenty minutes already!"

"I'll be your opponent!" a girl in a swimsuit wearing a mask and a fedora hat with feathers on it landed on the railing "Croissant mask has arrived!"

_Croissant Mask?_ But it's clearly Ringo! I shut my mouth up and decided to ask about it later.

There is a burst of laughter but I refrained from joining in, it's a bad idea to laugh at your friend especially when she's an expert at ATs

"hey I said I'm your savior" Ringo/ Croissant mask kicked at the laughing Ikki

see what I mean?

"anyway... I'll tell you now... that I'm serious!" she says

when the race began she went way faster than I had imagined and she won in a matter of seconds. We cheered rather loudly I whooped and high-fived Kazu Ikki did a little victory dance. And the Croissant mask came and went like the wind.

so... it's 2:1 now... a little more and we win... but who goes next?

The question lingers in the air until Agito broke it.

"hey you thin one!" Agito called "I'm talking to you. Hey! You with the faded shadow! you bean lamp post!"

"Huh?" Kazu asked

"Let me congratulate you! You finally have a chance to shine! We finally have two wins... the rest of this is left to your run! in other words, the fate of the team is all on your weak little shoulders!"

"Right go! Kazu go kill them!" Onigiri cheered Ikki threatening Kazu but I know that he has a nervous breakdown.

"Kazu" I finally say putting my hand on his shoulders "calm down. I'm sure you'll do fine. Just run ahead and never look back okay?" I ask. He nodded and slowly stopped shaking.

"thanks..."

"just remember to take one step at a time or else you'll easily fall down and be preyed on" I say "Oh and one more thing … you really need a boost in you confidence you know... I saw you done it … you give too little credit to yourself "

"Kazu … ever since kindergarten I have never won a sprinting race against you" "go and smash them into pieces"

"good luck " I say "land lord"

the match started.

Kazu disappears when Emily's coin hits the pavement he reappeared at the finishing line. we cheered again.

"damn! Don't get all cocky!" the leader of the team took off his helmet. And it turns out that the leader's a woman... well she did smell weird... a brand name perfume that give a heavy flowery scent. not a scent that a man would have.

"Sabel Tiger head 'the brown bloody sword Iriya Natsumi! I'll take you on kid!"

"but ATs aren't fights so let's have fun trying our best okay?" she smiled. I realized it's an Psychological attack

"that's right! Having fun is the best wins and losses are secondary to that" Ikki gave a idiotic smile to the woman

I facepalmed myself. 'The Legendary Baby Face beaten up by a hot chick' is going to show up on the media some day if he keeps this up.

Thus the match started.

the coin hits the ground but Ikki still hasn't moved yet, but the girl went speeding away already. But the said girl had skated weirdly. She skated backwards fr some reason... maybe it's because he is weak to girls...

That's it! Another Psychological attack! That girl could be a psychologist if she wanted in the future! And speaking about Ikki...

maybe I was wrong...Ikki made the most serious face I've ever saw as if he wanted to attack her. He jumped over her. It was the farthest jump I ever saw. He landed on the rail smoothly. A petal of a Sakura landed on my nose I looked up the tree I'm leaning on was shedding away those pink petals because of the wind Ikki created. We had won our first battle .


End file.
